


Teen Titans: Past Archives

by Timebreaker



Series: Problemas de Familia [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Hemos sido capaces de ver las aventuras del día a día de los Jovenes Titanes, sin embargo nunca hemos podido conocer sobre su pasado.Desde los archivos mejor guardados de los jóvenes héroes traemos las historias que definieron el camino de los Titanes.





	1. Más y Menos

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontraba tranquilamente leyendo **“When There’s Trouble by Obvious Ghost”** , en **Fanfiction** (para los que sepan leer en ingles se los recomiendo), donde en las notas del autor al final se dedica literalmente a analizar cada parte de los episodios- cosa que adoré- y mientras más leía me daba cuenta: muchos de estos personajes NO tienen una historia de origen. Lo cual es una lástima pues son bastantes personajes interesantes de los **QUE NO SABEMOS PRACTICAMENTE NADA DE ELLOS**. Es casi como si los creadores de la serie simplemente dijeron  
>  _“Creemos a este increíble personaje, introduzcámosle para esta historia y no expliquemos absolutamente nada de su pasado”_. 
> 
> Así que me decidí: YO les daré un pasado. Ser parte mi imaginación, parte headcanons y parte canon de los comics y la serie.
> 
>  
> 
> **Diclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los menores de los Titanes Este tienen una historia que incluso ellos mismo desconocen.

### MÁS Y MENOS

Jamás podrían saber que desde antes de que conocieran este mundo su Madre les hablaba, con palabras suaves y cálidas, sobre cuán especiales eran, mientras acariciaba su abundante vientre con cariño.

Se trataba de un matrimonio joven y perdidamente enamorados. La noticia de los pequeños en camino solo los unió más, para el desagrado de la familia de su Padre, pues ella venía de una familia pequeña de la clase media baja mientras él descendía de una familia galesa de sangre vieja, asentada en Guatemala durante la Segunda Guerra mundial. 

Se conocieron durante el primer año de Universidad, y lo que comenzó como una buena amistad eventualmente derivo en una relación bastante sólida.

Ese día se dirigían ambos al hospital, para una cita con el doctor. Hasta el momento el embarazo había transcurrido sin problemas- aún con el estrés de los estudios y la familia- y se suponía que ese día les dirían la fecha más exacta del nacimiento. Era un viaje de pocos minutos en auto.

El conductor del camión de **S.T.A.R Labs** iba tarde a una entrega ese mismo día, y decidió contra su mejor juicio que saltarse una luz roja no haría daño.

Los servicios de emergencias llegaron tan rápido como pudieron. Bomberos y paramédicos inundaban el lugar, intentando evitar el posible desastre que los químicos derramados desde el camión pudieran causar mientras atendían a los peatones heridos. Solo una de las personas en el auto contra cual colisiono el camión fue llevada al hospital, la otra a la morgue.

En la sala de operaciones los cirujanos hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos por mantener en este mundo a la joven embarazada de ocho meses, pero las cosas se complicaban y la sangre no se detenía. Se vieron obligados a decidir: la vida de la madre o la de los bebés. Dos llantos al unísono inundaron la sala esa tarde, junto al penetrante sonar estático del monitor de un corazón al detenerse. En unas pocas horas, dos bebés de rojos cabellos llegaron al mundo, perdiéndolo todo antes de siquiera dar su primer respiro.

Los mantuvieron en el hospital varios días, bajo observación. A los médicos les preocupaba la rapidez con la que latían sus corazones. Pero los estudios se dificultaban debido a que cada vez que intentaban separarlos a más de un metro, los bebés llorarían sin detenerse hasta que volvieran a estar juntos. Cansados de pagar los gastos, la familia paterna de los pequeños tomo custodia de los huérfanos. Su abuelo y tía ni siquiera se molestaban en esconder el desprecio que sentían hacía ellos- de igual manera que hicieran con su madre antes de ellos- mientra que su abuela y tío procuraban mostrarles cuanto afecto le tenían- al menos cuando tenían tiempo-.

Al crecer, fue una de las empleadas de limpieza la que se convirtió en su nana, y por ello fue la primera en descubrir las _habilidades únicas_ que **Marcos y Maximiliano** compartían, cuando los niños tenían apenas tres años. 

Como cualquier pequeño de su edad, eran curiosos; todo lo que veían era algo nuevo y exótico que había que investigar. Una de las tantas reglas que pesaban sobre ellos era que no debían abandonar el terreno de la casa, sin embargo ya habían sido muchas las veces que habían visto a aquel gato blanco al otro lado de la calle y realmente querían jugar con él. Rosalinda estaba ocupada en la cocina, segura de que los niños estaban en su habitación, cuando a través de la ventana vio dos cabecitas rojas abandonando el patio trasero por la verja abierta que el Jardinero siempre olvidaba cerrar. 

Tan rápido como pudo, la mujer de cuarenta años corrió a buscarles. El corazón se le detuvo durante un minuto completo cuando les encontró de pie en la carretera, con el gato del vecino en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que un deportivo plateado- perteneciente al hijo de un político vecino, que gustaba demasiado de la cerveza- se acercaba a una velocidad ridículamente peligrosa, totalmente obtuso de los pequeños en su camino. El gritó de horror que se atoró en su garganta frente al sonido de metal doblándose y cediendo bajo un fuerte impactó. Su mente tardó varios segundos en procesar por completo el panorama frente a sus ojos: el auto completamente detenido contra uno de los postes de luz, el frente convertido en un manojo de metales y partes de un motor que había quedado en silencio. Los niños… los niños sujetándose con fuerza a su delantal, ocultando sus rostros y acallando sus llantos contra la blanca tela. El gato del vecino alejándose tranquilamente hacía su hogar.

El conductor había estado ebrio al momento del accidente, por lo que no hubo necesidad alguna de involucrar a los niños. Más la cámara de la esquina había captado cada segundo.

No paso mucho hasta que unas personas se hicieron presentes buscando a los gemelos. Tres de los presentes hicieron cuanto pudieron para esconder y proteger a los niños, todo en vano cuando su abuelo decidió entregarlos en bandeja de plata luego de ver la cantidad de ceros que se añadirían a su cuenta bancaria al deshacerse de las molestias.

Por los siguientes años, Marcos y Maximiliano crecieron dentro de un laboratorio especializado en genética, rodeados por doctores y científicos que intercambiaban entre inglés y español para comunicarse entre ellos, al norte de Guatemala. Multitud de pruebas físicas y entrenamientos de resistencia fueron parte de su día a día. Lo importante para todos los presentes eran sus cuerpos y habilidades, o mejor dicho, como aprovechar su regalo innato.

La única vez que abandonaron las instalaciones fue entre los 9 y 10 años, para ser trasladados a los EE.UU. cuando quien fuera que estuviera a cargo consideró las instalaciones latinoamericanas insuficientes para que los gemelos alcanzarán su potencial. El primer vuelo de los chicos experimento severas complicaciones al entrar al Caribe. Los motores fallaron al mismo tiempo por encima del Golfo de México. Los gemelos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron al impacto, al crear inconscientemente- por el miedo y el estrés- un campo electro magnético lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar el fuselaje sobre sus cabezas. Una carrera por el agua les llevó hasta la costa.

Asustados y perdidos, sin poder saber dónde se encontraban, los gemelos se vieron obligados a vagar por la costa Este desde el sur hacia el norte- no sabiendo realmente cual era cual- con las ropas que llevaban puestas como sus únicas posesiones. Semanas transcurrieron, comiendo lo que pudieran robar y buscando refugio en sitios abandonados o pocos frecuentes. Solo sabían que debían continuar moviéndose.

Fue a principios de la primavera que llegaron a Steel City (Ciudad Acero), justo la misma semana en que un festival de rock congregaba a una vasta parte de la población de la ciudad, entre la se contaban adolescentes, adultos, comerciantes, etc. Intentando aprovecharse de la oportunidad para conseguir más comida gracias a los puestos ambulantes, los gemelos se introdujeron entre la multitud, pasando completamente desapercibidos. Sin embargo, entre empujones y masas de gente que hacían la vista ciega a los pelirrojos, los pequeños acabaron separados. 

De alguna forma acabaron en lados opuestos de la ciudad industrial, en medio de una fría noche, con aquella conexión magnética que les había acompañado desde su nacimiento como su única guía para encontrarse el uno al otro. Esta era la primera vez que pudieron sentirla debilitandose, y la idea de no poder encontrarse con el otro les aterrorizó.

Los minutos pasaron. Cerca de la medianoche los muchachos no se encontraban ni siquiera cerca el uno del otro, perdidos en el laberinto de calles y callejones.

Marcos fue el primero en comenzar a abrazar la idea de que no podrían juntarse hasta después del amanecer. Se detuvo al lado de un edificio de ladrillos rojos, con tres pisos, en un callejón relativamente amplio, para reservar un poco de la energía que le quedaba. A pesar de sus intentos más temprano, ninguno había probado bocado en toda la tarde. Todavía recordaba con claridad las palabras de las personas de blanco: _"Sus organismos acelerados necesitan una fuente constante de calorías pues de lo contrario sus cuerpos buscarán alternativas dentro de sí mismos"._ Esperaba que, si la suerte le ayuda, al menos su hermano hubiera podido conseguir algo. 

Pero él es el más realista de los dos, sabe que cuando las cosas se tornan en su contra no hay mucho que puedan hacer, no importa cuánto Max insistiera en pensar lo contrario. 

Mueve las piernas para mantener un poco de calor en su cuerpo, sabiendo cuanto mal hacían las bajas temperaturas al cuerpo. Esa fue de las pruebas que más odio. Repentinamente un sujeto, vestido de rojo y amarillo, saltó desde la azotea del edificio vecino al callejón, aterrizando a tan solo unos metros de él. Lleva puesto un antifaz negro. En su mano un arco y en sus espaldas unas flechas. 

**“Oye, niño. No se supone que estés afuera de casa a estas horas”** El pequeño pelirrojo detiene cualquier movimiento de sus músculos y observa a este extraño que le habla con una expresión no-familiar en su rostro. 

Marcos tiene miedo. 

Maximiliano decidió detenerse esporádicamente para contemplar a su alrededor, ya más de una vez habiéndose encontrado con callejones sin salida. Siente la conexión tirando de él, a cada paso con un poco más de fuerza, acercándole más a su hermano, sin embargo aún demasiado lejos. Al doblar una esquina hacia una calle principal, el sonido de cristal quebrándose y una potente alarma llamaron su atención. Un grupo de hombres ingresaba a un local a través de una ventana rota a unos edificios de distancia. El pequeño se oculta tras la esquina; sabe que nada bueno sucedería si llegaran a verle. Se planteó buscar otro camino, sin embargo el más directo pasaba justo por frente a ese lugar. 

Por un momento piensa en si atravesar corriendo sería buena idea; estima que es lo suficientemente veloz por su cuenta como para pasar por allí sin que lo noten desde adentro, pero siempre existe la posibilidad que esas personas salieran en cualquier momento mientras él estaba cruzando. La idea desapareció cuando una joven baja del cielo y se detiene frente a la improvisada entrada: su piel es morena y su cabello es castaño oscuro, de una forma que nunca ante había visto, y sus ropas tenían rayas amarillas y negras, finalizando con unas piezas de metal en sus manos y ¿alas? en su espalda. 

Un breve intercambio de palabras con los sujetos precedió a los golpes y las luces repentinas. En pocos minutos todos los sujetos se encontraban en el suelo sin moverse y ella se veía satisfecha consigo misma. Max duda por un segundo- ella es peligrosa pero no siente que fuera una amenaza para él, después de todo esas personas hacían algo malo y Max no ha hecho nada como eso o al menos eso cree- antes de salir de su escondite. 

_“Disculpe”_ aun cuando no levanta demasiado su voz, el silencio a su alrededor le permite a ella escucharle a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. **“¿Un niño?”** la chica se le acerca y parece observarle confundida **“Es peligroso que estés aquí a estas horas ¿no deberías estar en casa?”**

Casa. ¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esa palabra? Aun así jamás llego a comprenderla, o al menos la emoción que parece haber en ella desde la perspectiva de los demás. Toma una bocanada profunda, reune su valor comprobando que la distancia con Marcos no ha cambiado, y recién entonces habla. _“Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme. Buscó a mi hermano, Marcos. Es mi gemelo. Nos separamos cuando muchas personas nos empujaron en ese sitio con música, mientras buscabas comida. Sé que está en esa dirección pero-“_

**“Wow, oh. Espera un segundo”** ella mueve su cabeza de lado a lado con el entrecejo fruncido. El se detiene de inmediato y la observa detenidamente. No parece enojada. **“Primero: yo no hablo ¿español? Y segundo: aún si lo hiciera, hablaste demasiado rápido como para distinguir una palabra.”**

En ese momento estuvo tentado a golpearse a sí mismo, pero decidió que ya era suficiente con el hambre y el frío. Recordó que el hecho de que ellos entendieran con facilidad el ¿inglés? ¿Así era como se llamaba ese idioma?, no significaba que los demás les entendieran. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. Esto tomaría tiempo. 

Por cada paso que el joven daba hacía él, Marcos retrocedía unos tres. El de rojo debía ser una de las primeras personas que se detenía y le dirigía la palabra, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un desconocido, por más satisfacción que tuviera porque su existencia hubiera sido reconocida. Nadie se molesta en hablarles a menos que sea necesario, porque solo son herramientas para un fin; solo son un par de niños que deambulan por las calles. **“Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño”** dejó el arco en el suelo con movimientos lentos y algo exagerados, asegurándose que los asustados ojos marrones captaran todo **“Ves. Soy de los chicos buenos. Solo quiero saber qué haces en las calles tan tarde”**

El pequeño relaja su postura un poco pero no deja caer su guardia. En gesto nervioso toca con la puna de su lengua esa pequeña separación entre sus dientes delanteros, una de las pocas formas que tenían los demás de distinguirlo de su hermano, a pesar de que a él jamás le molesto que no lo hicieran. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para alejarse tanto como pudiera, sin embargo no confiaba en su resistencia y saltaba a la vista que el tipo con máscara estaba bien entrenado, con un conocimiento de la ciudad que él no tenía. 

_**“Speedy, aquí Aqualad”**_ una tercera voz se escuchó en el lugar, haciéndole saltar, a pesar que no parecía haber nadie más. Una maldición escapo del mayor, una palabra que Marcos no había escuchado antes, previo a buscar algo en su cinturón que el niño no podía ver desde donde estaba **“Estoy un poco ocupado aquí, Chico Pez”**

_**“Esto es serio, Speedy”**_ quien fuera, se escuchaba un poco molesto _**“Bee se encontró con un niño cerca del Minisúper de Park central, luego de detener un robo. Al parecer está buscando a su hermano. Ambos se perdieron esta tarde, luego de llegar a la ciudad.”**_

**“Hermano?”** pareció que el sujeto de rojo y amarillo le observaba durante unos segundos pero no estaba seguro, la cosa sobre sus ojos no le permitía saber. **“¿ Cómo es el chico que buscamos?”** ¿Acaso se marcharía? ¿Eso sería bueno o malo para él? Quizás entonces debería volver a buscar a su hermano, su lazo era un poco más fuerte que antes. _**“Varón, cerca de nueve años, algo bajo para su edad. Pelirrojo, ojos marrones. Ropas blancas dañadas”.**_ Ahora definitivamente estaba estudiándole de pies a cabeza. Pero no podía ser posible ¿o sí? **“Creo que estoy viendo a tu chico justo ahora”** El silencio ocupo los siguientes segundos. 

**_“¿Crees que puedas acercarle el comunicador?”_** algo en el tono de la voz le dio la sensación de que se trataba más de una orden que de una pregunta. El rostro disgustado del otro se lo confirmaba. **“Hey! Alguien quiere hablar contigo”** el sujeto estiro el brazo en su dirección, sosteniendo hacia él un aparato circular que parecía funcionar como esos rectángulos de metal que tenían el resto de las personas que había visto. 

**_“¿Hola?¿Hola?”_** La voz de Max saliendo del aparato ese le llevó a correr la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, literalmente arrebatándoselo de las manos. Las palabras salieron en cascada de sus labios mientras ignoraba por completo la forma en que el de la máscara le miraba, simplemente aliviado de poder oírle después de horas alejados. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee se dejó caer en la silla dentro de su habitación mientras masajeaba su temple, intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza. Esa noche había sido demasiado movida: un barco encallado en la costa, un robo en un minisúper, los gemelos que aparecieron de la nada, una situación de rehenes en un almacén, entre otras cosas. Sin siquiera ver, gracias a la costumbre, presionó uno de los botones de su teclado; la pantalla de su computadora se encendió dándole la bienvenida, para luego mostrar el icono de llamada. Esperando a que conectara, dio un vistazo superficial a su nueva habitación. 

La Torre Este no estaba completada todavía, sin embargo daba gracias a que los cuartos, los baños y la cocina hubieran sido lo primero en terminarse. Todavía faltaba acondicionar el gimnasio y la sala de entrenamientos, instalar las computadoras, actualizar el sistema de seguridad y ponerlo en operaciones, y terminar la Sala de Operaciones/ Reuniones/ Piscina-Salida al mar. Tanto por hacer ¿y ahora tenía que cuidar de un par de niños? Como si lidiar con Speedy no fuera lo suficientemente difícil. ¿Por qué era que había querido convertirse en heroína en primer lugar? 

**_“Aquí Robin”_** el primer líder de los Titanes- o el líder principal- se dejó ver en el monitor. Tenía puesto el antifaz como siempre pero ahora su cabello se encontraba desordenado y lo más lejos posible de su peinado habitual. El fondo también era diferente al de la sala, dejando en claro que podría tratarse de su habitación personal. No había sido su intención despertarle pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él. **_“¿Qué sucede, Bumblebee?”_**

**“Lamento molestarte tan tarde ¿o temprano?... pero sucedió algo inesperado durante nuestra patrulla de la noche y… no tengo idea de que hacer”** ¿Cómo se supone que explique algo que ni siquiera ella terminaba de entender? El pelinegro simplemente la observaba, silenciosamente invitándola a explicarse **“Encontramos un par de… niños”**

**_“¿Niños?”_** se escuchaba incrédulo y ella podía decir con certeza que estaba levantando una ceja hacia ella solo por el movimiento de su máscara. **_“¿Notificaron a las autoridades o a sus padres?”_**

**“Ese es el problema”** dejó escapar un suspiro mientras obligaba a sus hombros y espalda a relajarse. Pensó por un momento en el concurso de comida de ese restaurante chino que tanto anunciaban en la calle, en el cual el primer premio era un pase gratuito para masajes durante cuatro años. A este paso realmente lo necesitaría. **“Aparentemente no son de por aquí. Solo hablan español y con lo poco que Aqualad pudo entender yo no puedo hacer mucho”**

**_“Explica”_** quizás fuera el cansancio pero podría jurar ver como los engranajes giraban dentro de la cabeza del petirrojo. 

**“Bien, aquí va: son gemelos, de cerca de nueve o de diez años. Según parece venían en un viaje desde Guatemala cuando su transporte sufrió un accidente a mitad de camino y ellos quedaron por su cuenta en un país extranjero”** Solos, perdidos, asustados y sin nadie que cuide de ellos. **“Ha sido así por un tiempo. Según entendimos no tienen o no saben de ningún familiar con quien pudieran contactar; no conocen su apellido y no tienen idea alguna de porque venían a EEUU”**

**_“¿Algo más?”_** A su mente viene la imagen de las figuras temblorosas y delgadas de pelirrojos con grandes ojos marrones. **“Pues, Aqualad pudo reconocer algunas palabras sueltas como prueba, laboratorio, correr y algo sobre sonido”**

**_“¿Dónde están ahora?”_** ¿Era posible que su rostro se hubiera vuelto más serio de lo que ya era? **“Durmiendo en una de las habitaciones vacía luego de acabar con cuatro hamburguesas cada uno, media pizza y un cartón de jugo de naranja”** y tomar una larga ducha caliente que seguramente se reflejara en la factura de agua. **“Pensamos en llamar Servicios Sociales pero… no son simples civiles…Son _rápidos_ ”** Se aseguró de acentuar la última palabra. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades había para que un recién-formado-equipo se encontrara un par de velocistas? Muchas al parecer. 

**_“Ya veo. Envíame cualquier imagen de ellos que tengas. Comenzaré a investigar en la mañana y te enviaré lo que logre encontrar sobre ellos”_** el alivio que sintió fue comparable a que un peso se levantara de sus hombros **_“Robin fuera”_** Y así como así quedo ella sola, con el brillo de la pantalla como única fuente de luz. Y un par de gemelos por los que ver entre tanto. Está bien, por ahora solo dormiría y lidiaría con eso en la mañana. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba furiosa. Si fuera posible iría a buscar a esos idiotas y le haría implorar por piedad. Los chicos reaccionarían igual o peor que ella en cuanto supieran. Robin había hecho un increíble trabajo increíble reuniendo información sobre los gemelos que ya llevaban una semana con ellos- el sujeto trabajo lado a lado con el Mejor Detective del Mundo después de todo- fue rápido en cumplir su palabra de entregárselo en cuanto lo obtuviera. Hubiera agradecido una pequeña advertencia antes de leer todo, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir. 

Encontró a Aqualad cuando este ingresaba en la Torre por aquella piscina en el nivel inferior de la futura Sala de Operaciones. Desde allí podían escuchar como los gemelos se movían por la cocina, seguramente buscando su desayuno. Todavía recordaba la visita al doctor de unos días antes, alguien que no solía hacer muchas preguntas sobre la vida privada de sus pacientes – lo que ella no sabría decir si es bueno o malo siendo que Steel City era la tercera ciudad de la Costa Este con mayor número de crímenes, luego de Bluedhaven y Gotham-; además de signos de mal nutrición por las semanas que pasaron vagando por ahí, no encontró nada inusual. Era obvio que quien fuera que los quisiera en el país les había cuidado bien. 

El pelinegro supo que se trataba de algo delicado cuando, sin decirle nada, lo llevo a una de las esquinas de la habitación. **“¿Recuerdas que hace unos días le pedí a Robin que investigara sobre los gemelos?”** el Atlante asintió mientras recordaba el rostro ofendido del arquero al saber que habían recurrido a alguien más. **“Bueno, resulta que había bastante”**

Así comenzó a contarle, desde las circunstancias que envolvían su nacimiento y su familia paterna (el abuelo y la tía cumplían una condena en la cárcel por tráfico de personal tras saberse que vendieron a los chicos; la abuela había enfermado y muerto poco después de las sentencias y el tío se encontraba en un profundo coma debido a un disparo recibido mientras trabajaba en el hospital), el cómo habían sido declarados desaparecidos y como el caso había quedado olvidado al no poder hallar la fuente del dinero. 

Su vida dentro de un proyecto de investigación de humanos alterados había sido un poco más complicada de obtener. Los archivos habían estado enterrados en lo profundo del servidor de **S.T.A.R. Labs** , pero Robin había encontrado la forma de hacerse con ellos. **“¡Puedes creer que no les enseñaron nada! ¡Ni leer, ni escribir, ni nada! Aparentemente no lo consideraban necesario ¡Banda de imbéciles!”** La morena apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos y sus uñas amenazaran con romper la piel de sus palmas, sus alas se alborotaban en su espalda de manera errática, y sus dientes por poco chirriaban mientras continuaba con el relato. 

Y si ella estaba enojada, él estaba cerca de perder por completo su control, si el sonido del agua agitándose a sus espaldas era alguna indicación. Bee no había visto antes una expresión tan peligrosa en su rostro. Eso explicaba, para el pelinegro, cómo era posible que ellos desconocieran los nombres de objetos y cosas a las que, se suponía, debían estar acostumbrados; como intentaban crear excusas para no tener que explicar porque preguntaban sobre ciertas cajas o envases en refrigerador. 

Más allá de la falta en la importancia sobre educación, lo que hervía su sangre en sus venas era la implicación que ello llevaba: ellos eran sujetos de experimento, herramientas, armas. No eran considerados nisiquiera humanos. 

La parte de cómo habían llegado al país fue mucho más fácil de atravesar: el traslado, el vuelo, el accidente. No había mucho más que decir de eso que no pudieran deducir por sí mismos. 

¿Qué harían entonces? La estancia de los chicos en la Torre nunca había tenido la intensión de ser más que temporal, pero ahora conocían con seguridad que no tenían ningún lugar al que regresar y que estuvieran seguros. Después de todo, quien había decidido hacerse con ellos en un principio seguía allí afuera, probablemente buscándoles. Dejar el asunto Servicios Sociales no estaba cuestión debido a la posibilidad de que los deportaran de vuelto a Guatemala- donde no tendrían a nadie que vele por ellos- o los entregaran de nuevo a ese proyecto. 

Siendo los dos más responsables del equipo decidieron juntos que los chicos se quedarían con ellos; quizás como parte de los Titanes si eso facilitaba las cosas. En la ciudad podrían buscar a alguien dispuesto a enseñarles a Marcos y Max todo lo que debían saber, tanto en español como inglés (nunca menospreciando la lengua materna). 

Robin no se opondría al gasto extra. Una buena coincidencia era que un paquete con telas de una aleación sintética especialmente diseñada para resistir la fricción y el calor, al tiempo que protegían del frío y los impactos, hubiera llegado el día anterior de un remitente anónimo. 

Bee sería la encargada de utilizarlas, después de todo ella había sido muy hábil al diseñar su propio traje. Todavía debían informarle a Speedy de sus planes, pero estaban seguros que el arquero no se opondría. 

Todo saldría bien. Ellos se asegurarían de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay. La idea de este ¿one-shot? Vino cuando me hice la pregunta ¿Cómo pueden vivir dos niños de entre 10-12 años sin sus padres, en un país foráneo, sin que nadie diga nada?!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cosa interesante fue, que ni siquiera yo me lo pregunte la primera vez que los presentaron! En la tercera temporada solo dijeron que eran parte de los Titanes Este, y uno simplemente lo acepta y sigue con el capítulo. Por ello fue que pensé “¿Y si no hay nadie realmente?” Digo, a menos que lo mantengas en secreto, necesitas unos muy permisivos padres para tener a dos niños luchando contra criminales. LITERALMENTE ARRIESGANDO SUS VIDAS.**
> 
> **La idea de ellos como parte de un proyecto de investigación genética vino del episodio en la quinta temporada donde los Titanes Este se enfrentan a Control Fenómeno, y en una parte muestran los niveles de habilidades de los titanes a modo de videojuego. Note que la barra de inteligencia de los gemelos era más baja que la de los demás, y si bien esto podría ser solo por su edad, me pareció muy peculiar- más siendo que durante la primera parte del final de temporada, MÁS utiliza términos bastante complicados para referirse a la conexión entre él y MENOS-.**
> 
>  **Piénsenlo detenidamente: si estas criando a alguien para seguir tus órdenes ¿Por qué enseñarle a pensar por sí mismos? Duro, lo sé, pero mantener a las personas en la ignorancia es lo que se hace por lo general cuando quieres manipular sus acciones a tu conveniencia** (Slade es un muy buen ejemplo en este caso al igual que Cerebro).


	2. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para los Titanes ellos eran aliados. Amigos. Fuerzas de la naturaleza. Pero estos hermanos eran un poco más que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer: estos personajes les pertenecen a Dc comics y a sus respectivos creadores.

 

La pequeña librería-café en la que se encontraban, en una de las tantas ciudades de aquel país al otro lado del Pacifico de su lugar de nacimiento, era pequeña y tranquila. Ocupaba dos pisos y su ambiente era una mezcla de colores hogareños que provocaban que uno simplemente se relajara y disfrutara. Desconocían el nombre de la ciudad o del Estado en el que se encontraban. Para seres que se movían con las nubes y las corrientes, las fronteras creadas por los hombres no significaban mucho para ellos. El sonido de música moderna se expandía con suavidad a través de las mesas y los estantes, sin causar molestias a los clientes.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, hermano? - era la segunda vez que tal pregunta le era realizada.

El destinatario se tomó su tiempo para saborear el té que había ordenado, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sin problemas por las líneas de palabras en el libro en sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó como uno de los humanos cercano se volvía a verlos con extrañeza. Su hermano debería aprender a cuidar mejor sus palabras. El constante tap-tap-tap de dedos en la madera, que para esos momentos se había convertido en parte del ruido de fondo, aumento su ritmo debido a su tardanza. Marcando la página en la que se había quedado, para luego continuar con la lectura, levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos ámbar de su hermano. Se veía agraviado por su silencio.

-Porque, si hemos de entrar en combates al lado de nuestros compañeros Titanes, lo más beneficioso para nosotros es aprender cómo es que viven lo mortales en estos tiempos - explicó con susurros, procurando que los ocupantes de las mesas vecinas no escucharan ni una palabra. Era sencillo enfocar el sonido de forma que únicamente su hermano le escuchara - Y por favor, para no levantar sospechas, refiérete a mí de acuerdo a mi apariencia.

Su hermano frunció el entrecejo mientras balanceaba los pros y contras de hacerle caso a su pedido. Aún a pesar de sus múltiples batallas lado a lado con los humanos, ellos eran completamente extranjeros a la cultura de estos tiempos y de este lugar, tras ser criados en otra cultura con cientos de años sin cambios.

Después de todo, ellos eran hijos del Dios Susanoo-no-Mikoto (miembro de la trinidad de hijos de Izanagi) y una Diosa menor (Benzai-Ten) de Japón. Dioses menores ellos mismo, no tenían más que unos cientos de años de edad y todavía tenían demasiado que aprender. Demasiado que necesitaban vivir y experimentar.

Desde su nacimiento, Lightning, el mayor de los hermanos, probó ser inquieto. Curioso. Capaz de acortar la poca paciencia de su Padre con su hiperactividad. Fue creado del relámpago más duradero y brillante que una tormenta de Susanoo-no-Mikoto pudiera crear.

De manera similar, el segundo hijo, Thunder, nació del estallido de sonido más fuerte causado en la tormenta que siguió al nacimiento de su hermano. Respetuoso, más capaz de escuchar y sopesar sus pensamientos antes de actuar, comprobó rápidamente ser de los dos a quien se dirigía más la buena voluntad de su Padre. A pesar de las múltiples ocasiones se dejará llevar por la energética personalidad de su hermano mayor.

\- Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas, **hermana** \- contestó Lightning manteniendo su expresión de antes, seguramente un poco agraviado por ser corregido de tal manera. Su temperamento corto, desgraciadamente, solía tomar lo mejor de él. Ella solo dejó salir un suspiro por lo bajo antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa al otro.

Un aspecto inusual y único de ellos era su capacidad de adoptar cualquier forma humana que creyeran conveniente; fuera de los dominios de los dioses no estaban obligados a mantener un género o una determinada complexión o un determinado color de piel de manera permanente. Por ello, Thunder solía alternar entre masculino y femenino, para la molestia de su Padre, mientras que Lightning utilizaba siempre una imagen masculina.

Thunder recuerda con gracia un encuentro con una sacerdotisa unos años atrás, curiosa sobre ese tema en particular, a quien se le dificultaba comprender porque únicamente ellos eran los poseedores de tal cualidad cuando en las historias sobre los dioses estos siempre se identificaban con un género en específico. La verdad era muy simple: el sonido y la luz carecen de formas, y el cómo se los reconoce es a partir de los efectos físicos que provocan. Por ello, era sensato asumir que las entidades nacidas de estos elementos de la naturaleza carecieran de una forma física determinada.

El primer encuentro con los Titanes había sido… un caso especial. Thunder y Lightning habían decidido realizar alguno de sus juegos, solo para matar el tiempo. Buscando no agraviar a los demás dioses por quemar/inundar/arrasar con alguna parte de sus territorios, habían acordado llevar a cabo su diversión hacia el este. Hacia el océano. Fue por un descuido que acabaron en el continente opuesto, justo a tiempo para escuchar el llamado de un mortal.

Habían escuchado historias de como los mortales engañaban a los dioses del oeste con sus artimañas. Creyeron ser más listos. Se presentaron ante el anciano con una forma a mitad de camino entre humano y elementales esperando impresionar con su divinidad a este mero mortal. Cuan equivocados estaban. La astucia y malicia de los humanos era mayor de la supusieron.

Su atención se desvió por unos momentos del rostro ya más tranquilo de su hermano, a una pequeña televisión encendida en el mostrador. La humana encargada del negocio en esos momentos parecía mucho más interesada en lo que ocurría en la pantalla de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Si recordaba bien, lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla era llamado “noticias”. El sujeto que se mostraba a través del aparato portaba una expresión sumamente seria, pero aún con sus pocos años, Thunder era capaz de distinguir el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Algo malo debió haber ocurrido. Las letras en la parte baja de la pantalla anunciaban un “robo al banco”, unas letras en rojo por encima de este titulo rezaba “en vivo”. Curiosa por este detalle tomo un poco de aire, preparándose para preguntar a su hermano si tenía alguna idea a que haría referencia tal termino, cuando sucedió.

Fue solo un instante.

Un segundo en que sus ojos viajaron a las ventanas del frente del local.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la temperatura a su alrededor bajó de manera drástica.

Tardó un poco en captar la presión del cuerpo de Lightning contra el suyo, manteniéndola recostada contra el suelo de madera. Lo siguiente fueron los gritos de las personas y sus intentos por escapar de lo que sea que pasara al otro lado del mostrador tras el cual su hermano les había refugiado. (Una ventaja de nacer del Rayo era ser capaz de percibir las cosas a su alrededor más rápido que los demás, después de todo la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido).

Levantándose con precaución y asomándose por un costado del mueble, ambos fueron capaces de ver al responsable del repentino disturbio. Un hombre, en ropas azules y blancas, se mantenía de pie en el centro de una montaña creciente de hielo y nieve nacidos, aparentemente, de la nada. Por unos momentos, Thunder se atrevió a compararlo con su primer encuentro con Yukihime, más pronto desecho esa idea al notar que se trataba de un mero humano y que ese poder para crear hielo debía de provenir del artefacto entre sus manos.

Fue el susurro conocido de electricidad en su oído lo que le provoco voltear a ver a su hermano, quien se preparaba para cargar en contra del criminal, sin dar un segundo pensamiento a la situación en que se encontraban.

-¡Espera, Nii-san!- al sujetar su antebrazo, pudo sentir la descarga de electricidad acumulada subiendo por sus nervios hasta su hombro y cuello. Era doloroso, más evitó que el dolor se mostrara en su rostro mientras mantenía el férreo agarre en su hermano. Si él supiera que le hirió, incluso por accidente, no dejaría de culparse por ello durante días.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, hermana?- ojos ámbar brillando con poder en bruto se plantaron en su rostro, mostrando el fuerte deseo de combate palpitante en el interior de su alma - ¡Ese mortal está poniendo en peligro a los demás! ¡Debemos detenerle!

-Lo sé, pero recuerda por favor cuales fueron las condiciones impuestas por Padre cuando le pedimos el permitirnos caminar entre los mortales temporalmente - al fin y al cabo, irían a un territorio que no le pertenecía al panteón Shinto, con formas que podían ser fácilmente inmovilizadas, corriendo el peligro de molestar a cualquier divinidad que reclame el gobierno sobre el territorio y avergonzar a su propio panteón en el proceso.

Se vio obligada a soltarlo tras unos segundos. Forzando a sus dedos a relajarse a pesar de la contracción involuntaria de los músculos, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Lo bueno era que ningún daño a esta forma sería permanente gracias a la magia que se vertía desde el núcleo de su existencia – No podemos revelarnos a nosotros mismos como dioses, y tenemos prohibido interferir en las peleas de los mortales a menos que sea una emergencia de escala global. Ya muchos no-creyentes conocen la ubicación del hogar de los dioses. No debemos acrecentar ese riesgo.

Procuró no mencionar cuantos otros seres mucho más peligrosos que los humanos estaban al pendiente de los movimientos dentro de su casa.

Tardó un poco, pero Lightning logró captar la verdad de sus palabras. La energía se desvaneció tan rápido como fue invocada, sin dejar rastro ninguno. Donde antes brillaba el poder en bruto, unos ojos ámbar la observaban con frustración.

-¡¿Entonces qué haremos?! No podemos quedarnos como meros observadores - Thunder comprendía el deseo de acción del otro, y lo compartía con fuerza. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era mejor seguir los deseos de su Padre.

En su corta vida habían asistido junto a sus padres a las grandes reuniones de los Dioses, incluyendo a un juicio precedido por los Ocho Celestiales. No deseaban ser juzgados y castigados por intentar hacer el bien a costa de los deseos de quienes ostentaban mayor poder y rango.

Apartando su vista de su hermano, dirigió toda su concentración en estudiar la situación. El mortal había comenzado a atacar algo o a alguien fuera del edificio. Probablemente al guardián de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Tenía entendido que era un guerrero de impresionantes habilidades centradas en la velocidad, alguien de renombre y bien amado por los habitantes del lugar.

-No debemos exponernos… pero eso no significa que no podamos intervenir desde las sombras - una sonrisa comenzó a plasmarse en sus labios, similar a la que esbozaba cuando obtenía la victoria sobre su hermano en sus entrenamientos de combate - Observa el artefacto en su mano. Intenta enviar una poco de tu energía a ella cuando te lo indique, para provocar una sobrecarga en su red e inutilizarla.

La confusión en el rostro de su hermano resultaría entretenida en otro momento.

-¿Dónde aprendiste sobre eso?- pregunto Lightning mientras compactaba una pequeña cantidad de electricidad en su palma. Una esfera del tamaño de una canica, con pequeños hilos de energía naciendo y despareciendo a su alrededor, emitiendo un suave sonido similar al canto de las aves.

-Luego de que el Dr. Chang te atrapara en aquella ocasión, me he ocupado en estudiar más las tecnologías humanas para evitar que sucediera nuevamente - moviéndose hacia la esquina del mostrador, hacia el lado en que se encontraba su mesa antes del desastre, se posiciono de manera en que pudiera observar todo el espacio alrededor del desconocido atacante.

Disminuyendo el radio de expansión y alterando la frecuencia, Thunder esperaba poder causar una onda sónica que alterara su equilibrio interno sin dañar permanentemente su audición. Al ver como el extraño de azul comenzaba a tambalearse y a disparar a ciegas, supuso que había acertado en sus cálculos. Con una seña de sus manos, Lightning hizo como se le pidió. El artefacto brillo unos instantes por las chispas de la energía de su hermano antes de que una pequeña explosión causara que su portador lo soltara rápidamente para evitar sufrir heridas graves.

Para cuando el Guardián de la ciudad entró en el lugar para dar el último golpe al manipulador de hielo, nada más que una mancha roja a los ojos de los presentes, ambos hermanos se encontraban entre el público, al otro lado de la calle. Otra de las ventajas de nacer del rayo era la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Sabes, hermana. El mundo humano es en verdad entretenido - escuchó comentar a su hermano mientras cruzaba sus brazos, simplemente observando el cómo comenzaban a intervenir las autoridades humanas una vez que todo ya había terminado. Sin necesidad de ver su rostro, Thunder sabía que su mirada estaba completamente enfocada en los “policías” que entraban en el destrozado y congelado lugar.

Ella solo les dedico una breve mirada antes de que sus ojos azules se enfoquen en las personas siendo escoltadas o llevadas a los vehículos especialmente creados para las labores de curación más inmediatas. Logra escuchar los susurros y conversaciones a su alrededor, y se pregunta si estas personas realmente comprendían el peligro al que habían estado expuestos. Aprieta contra su pecho el libro de poesía que leía más temprano, su cubierta levemente dañada por té derramado durante el incidente (se lo mostraría a su tío Tsukuyomi, él apreciaría la belleza en las palabras sin importar el aspecto de su contenedor).

Los humanos lo llamaban, si no recordaba mal, “daño colateral”. Cuan lejanas y frías eran esas palabras para identificar semejante situación.

\- Y a diferencia de lo que clama nuestros mayores, necesita de nuestra intervención más veces que no - esta vez sabe que ha atraído la atención de Lightning en las victimas de la batalla; ve por el rabillo de su ojo como la sonrisa orgullosa desaparece de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria.

Ambos hermanos intercambian una mirada ardiente de determinación.

Ellos tenían mucho que aprender y experimentar. Mucho camino para ser los guerreros que la humanidad necesitaba. Los dioses que su Padre deseaba. Las fuerzas que la naturaleza les dictaba.

Los juegos siempre tendrían su momento y lugar, sin embargo.

Desde la multitud, una joven de cabello azul con ojos azules y un joven de ojos ámbar con cabello rubio, observan como las fuerzas policíacas toman en custodia al Captain Cold, bajo la vigilante mirada de Flash, antes de alejarse del lugar sin que ninguna persona se diera cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de la apariencia de Thunder y Lightning viene del New 52 Teen Titans y Ravangers. Fue ese pequeño error en la portada del primer número de Ravangers el que me metió la idea.
> 
> En la serie, o en los comics de la serie (de donde sale lo de Dr. Chang), **jamás** se nos aclara que son exactamente los hermanos. La idea de que representen a fuerzas intangibles me dio pie a pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran cambiar a elección, pues son adaptables por su origen


	3. Kole (Weathers)

 

Sus padres le dijeron muchas veces que la amaban. Que era su pequeño milagro. Su mayor bendición.

_(Su padre olvido mencionar cuan dolorosos eran los experimentos)._

Ella era especial, sus ojos azules y su cabello rosa -una variante poco común del albinismo- parecían existir para confirmarlo. Ella era diferente a su familia, pero eso nunca le molesto.

Eran felices los tres.

_(Los ojos de los niños pueden ser tan inocentes al contemplar el mundo que les rodea)._

Su madre era una medica renombrada en un conocido hospital y su padre era el científico a cargo del laboratorio de una gran empresa. Nunca le falto comida, techo, ni el afecto de ambos a pesar del peso y exigencias de sus respectivos trabajos. Ella los amaba y ellos a ella.

Todo comenzó a decaer en su décimo cumpleaños.

Vivían cerca de un bosque relativamente pequeño. Kole amaba pasear por sus senderos en los días de verano y primavera. La mañana de su cumpleaños, lo único que les pidió a sus padres, presentes ambos gracias a su día libre, fue que fueran los tres juntos a pasear. La noche anterior se había dado una nevada tranquila por lo que habría mucha nieve fresca con la que jugar. Kole amaba lanzarse sobre los montículos de nieve que se formaban en los claros del bosque.

 

* * *

 

 

_Odiaba como sus pies se hundían en la nieve que caía, deteniéndola y entorpeciendo sus pasos._

_Las piernas le ardían y su respiración era tan acelerada que sus pulmones bien podrían estar gritando. El cansancio y el frío le rogaban por detenerse, cerrar sus ojos unos segundos y descansar. No podía detenerse, no debía detenerse. No volvería allí._

_Antes muerta que tener que regresar allí._

 

* * *

 

 

Ninguno de ellos espero que la corta tormenta de la noche anterior hubiera arrancado un árbol de sus raíces, dejándolo precariamente de pie, simplemente esperando por algo que provoque su caída. Un salto de la pequeña pelirrosa en el lugar equivocado y el tronco se encontraba cayendo sobre ella. Sus padres, unos metros atrás, no podían hacer nada más que ver con terror lo que estaba por suceder. Kole, viendo el grueso objeto sobre ella, no pudo hacer más que congelarse en su lugar. Literalmente.

La madera se rompió al contacto con su cuerpo completamente convertido en una especie de cristal. No sentía dolor. No sentía el frio o el viento. Tampoco podía moverse. Era una extraña sensación… no era mala, simplemente… nueva y diferente.

Su madre corrió a por ella unos segundos después, cuando, lentamente, ella volvía a la normalidad. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Kole podía jurar que se quedaba sin aire. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, en contraste con el frío del aire era sorprendentemente confortante en comparación a la _nada_ de unos momentos antes.

Su padre, en cambio, permaneció donde se encontraba. Un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

_Escucha los motores acercándose. Ve las luces de los vehículos a su espalda. La están alcanzando y rápido._

_Debe esconderse. Debe esconderse. Esconderse. Esconderse. Esconderse._

_El hueco formado entre las raíces de un árbol se vuelve su refugio. Cerca, están muy cerca. Cubre su boca e intenta controlar su respiración. Ellos se acercan. Seguramente tendrán algo para rastrear su rastro térmico entre toda la nieve._

_Se vuelve cristal antes de siquiera pensarlo. Los temblores se detienen junto al frío. La luz del día no le alcanza y su color se asimilaba lo suficiente a la nieve como para pasar desapercibido a simple vista, o eso era lo que ella rogaba por que sucediera._

_Las luces pasan frente a sus ojos. Los ruidos de los motores perforan sus oídos mientras destrozan el silencio. Ve las partes bajas de las motos de nieve pasar de largo frente a ella. Su corazón late desbocadamente dentro de su pecho cuando un par de botas negras se detienen frente a la entrada de su escondite y una voz gruesa grita por sobre los motores._

 

* * *

 

 

**“Es por tu propio bien, cariño”** es lo que repite su padre desde el momento en se colocó detrás del volante del auto. Su madre permanece callada en el asiento del copiloto mientras realiza esos movimientos raros con sus manos que siempre hacia cuando algo no le agradaba por completo. Kole, desde su lugar en el asiento trasero, solo podía observar como el paisaje fuera de la ventana cambiaba mientras más avanzaban a las afueras de Siberia. Su padre reafirmando su bienestar a pesar de que ella no le reclamaba nada. Su oso de peluche resultaba más reconfortante que sus palabras.

Pronto se encuentran en un complejo de edificios enormes. Su padre le dice que las personas a su alrededor son sus colegas y lo único que quieren es ayudarle a descubrir lo que le sucede. Ella quiere decirle que no le sucede nada malo, que se siente bien. Que quiere volver a casa y comer pastel con ellos. Pero al final solo asiente y se mantiene callada. Confía en él.

 

* * *

 

 

_Continúan con su camino al no encontrarla después de una hora. Deja pasar más tiempo como precaución. Minutos, horas, no esta segura. Vuelve a moverse cuando el sonido del silencio se vuelve aplastante, sintiendo el frío calándole hasta los huesos. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban azules, sus labios estaban tan resecos y partidos que sangraban cada vez los movía._

_Sale de su refugio improvisado y comienza a moverse. Podrían regresar en cualquier momento una vez que se dieran cuenta de que su rastro no continuaba mucho más lejos. Cuando notaran como había estado corriendo en círculos._

_Cambia de dirección. Se aleja lo más que puede del camino que esos hombres tomaron, aventurándose entre los árboles y el frío._

 

* * *

 

 

Al inicio ella genuinamente creyó que esas personas averiguarían que era diferente en ella y luego la dejarían regresar a su vida normal. Pero las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Las pruebas comenzaron a ser mucho más exigentes e invasivas. Algunas se volvieron dolorosas.

Su padre venía a verla unas cuantas veces a la semana. Le afirmaba que estaban más cerca, que solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo, que fuera paciente. Su madre lo hacia cada día, luego de sus horas de trabajo. Le repetía que la amaba y que mantuviera la confianza en su padre, que hacían todo lo que podían para que regresara a casa.

Por las noches, sentía con claridad la cámara vigilándole desde la esquina del cuarto. Ella le daba la espalda y lloraba en silencio hasta dormirse, al menos durante los primeros meses. Se sentía como una prisionera. La mayoría de las noches soñaba con volver a sentarse frente a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas, mientras escuchaba a sus padres contar anécdotas de su trabajo.

Cuando llego al año, se dio cuenta de que su deseo se quedaría como un sueño.

 

* * *

 

 

_Siente las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y congelarse sobre sus mejillas, quemando su piel. El aire frío bien podría ser agujas en su garganta. Quiere caer de rodillas y gritar por su madre con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Sabe que es inútil hacer eso, y solo por ello es que continua._

_Los árboles se acaban y todo el paisaje se abre ante ella en una planicie congelada que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Las nubes se habían despejado y, a pesar de la hora, se veía tan oscuro como si fuera la mitad de la noche, con sus estrellas tan brillantes como diamantes y el primer indicio de una aureola boreal. Ella estaría maravillada sino estuviera tan aterrada._

_Los motores hacen eco en la lejanía. Tiene dos opciones, regresar al bosque o aventurarse en la planicie que bien podría ser un lago congelado. Está agotada, perdida, y a pocos segundos de caer por la hipotermia._

 

* * *

 

 

Con el tiempo aprende: aprende que su padre le miente; que nadie intenta ayudarla; que su vida de antes no regresara; que su madre no volverá a visitarla, que no la dejaran. Ya ninguno de los científicos se molesta en pretender que las siguientes pruebas no dolerán. No ocultan el hecho de que ella se volvió un objeto más dentro de los laboratorios.

Su padre ni siquiera le habla más de lo necesario, hundido en sus notas y datos, no al menos desde que una de sus visitas había acabado con él con una mano rota al intentar abofetearla durante una pelea.

Computadoras, maquinas, cámaras, químicos, jeringas, luces artificiales y pasillos completamente desprovistos de cualquier vida natural. Números y términos que ella no podía entender resonaban por doquier. Lo odia. Toda esta tecnología y toda esa gente encadenada a la lógica de las máquinas le da nauseas. Sus recuerdos ya no parecen ser suyos, como si se tratara de otra vida o de la vida de desconocidos.

La gota que derramo el vaso llego más pronto de lo que pensaba.

 

* * *

 

 

_El hielo le quema los pies, ya no siente sus manos y su vista esta borrosa. Sus pasos se volvieron más torpes, más difíciles y cansados._

 

* * *

 

 

Le hicieron caminar hasta una especie de soporte, de espaldas a un enorme aparato, y atan sus brazos a los costados con una especie de grilletes. Escucha a los tipos de bata blanca hablar de una especie de láser, más bien de una especie de concentración de energía, pero los años de constante exposición a su jeringosa le permitieron traducir toscamente.

Esta vez, inusualmente, hay una ventana de observación por encima de la ubicación del blanco. Su padre se encontraba allí, al lado de su asistente y de un hombre con traje elegante. Sus ojos la lastiman con lo fríos que son, con lo indiferentes que la observan.

No hay ninguna advertencia para ella, ninguna señal de cuando comenzaban. Lo supo al segundo en que el calor dio contra su espalda, obligándole a convertir su piel en cristal inconscientemente frente al peligro de sufrir quemaduras severas. Transforma el resto de su cuerpo de manera voluntaria antes de que el láser la partiera a la mitad por la acumulación de energía.

Se siente gritar aun cuando su voz quedo congelada por completo en su garganta. La siente concentrarse en un punto en su abdomen antes de abandonar su cuerpo y dar en el centro del blanco. Le ve perforar, derretir al rojo vivo, un enorme pedazo de metal.

La vuelven un arma, y ella no puede hacer nada para detenerlos.

Algo parece suceder después de unos minutos. La mayoría de las personas dentro de la sala de observación se levantan y abandonan el lugar, se ven agitadas y alarmadas. ¿Quién diría que aun podían sentir miedo? El sujeto de traje y la asistente caen fuera de vista. Su padre levanta sus manos lentamente, habla con alguien fuera de su vista. Una luz roja comienza a parpadear en algún lado. Su madre aparece repentinamente, sosteniendo un arma en sus manos y apuntado directamente hacia él.

No sabe que es lo que hablan, que es lo gritan, el cristal es lo suficientemente grueso como para bloquear el sonido. Solo sabe que ambos están enojados y que esta pelea no terminara bien.

La energía que pasa a través de su cuerpo continúa aumentando de manera constante. Se siente enferma. Quiere llorar, quiere gritar. Quiere que todo se termine de una vez. Todo podría desaparecer en ese momento y a ella no podría importarle menos. Desea con fuerza volver a aquel día y evitar que este “poder” se manifestara. Desea poder desaparecer.

Algo se quiebra en su interior.

Aquel rayo único se divide en cientos, cada uno en una dirección distinta. Perfora las paredes, el techo, la ventana. Ella no ve más de eso pues, de alguna forma a logrado cerrar sus ojos. Escucha como todo se derrumba a su alrededor, como un retorcido reflejo de su interior. Las alarmas se pierden en todo el escándalo.

Repentinamente, la energía desaparece. Da contra el suelo, quebrando el cemento con su peso. Mirando hacia su izquierda ve como el soporte apenas si existe. Toda la habitación se encuentra bañada de luz rojo sangre. La ventana de observación se encuentra en parte derretida y destrozada. No ve a sus padres, pero puede escuchar el grito de su madre “¡KOLE, CORRE!”

Pasos pesados, gritos y disparos se escuchan desde allí. Lo primero que cruza su cabeza es ir al lado de su madre para salir de este infierno tecnológico juntas. La voz de su padre le ordena firmemente que no se atreviera a moverse. Apenas lo escucha mientras se mueve tan rápido como puede a la salida improvisada de la pared derecha. Todo el edificio se encuentra en caos y el color rojo cubre cada centímetro.

No sabe cómo es que encuentra la salida. Sin embargo, lo hace y pronto se encuentra a si misma corriendo en medio de la nieve, sin saber a donde se dirige o si podrá escapar. Kole simplemente corre.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hay momentos en que resbala contra el hielo debido a la sangre de sus pies. Apenas si se mantiene de pie. Hay un pitido en sus oídos que le taladraba la cabeza y no le permitía pensar. Ya no sentía sus antebrazos y apenas si tenía sensación alguna en sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas. La única razón por la que no ha perdido una mano era gracias a que era capaz de concentrar su habilidad en ciertos sectores de cuerpo. Vuelve a resbalar, esta vez acaba de cara al suelo. Levantarse le resulta casi imposible._

_Apenas logra ponerse de pie es que escucha un sonido que le detiene el corazón. Se queda inmóvil unos segundos antes de que el sonido se repitiera de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. El hielo cede bajo su cuerpo mientras ella ahoga el grito de sorpresa._

_No siente el agua helada, ni la carencia de oxígeno. En su lugar, solo siente el aire moviéndose a su alrededor y su estómago revolviéndose ante la sensación de caer. Sin siquiera pensarlo se transformó por completo, justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe contra algo que cedió al contacto. Un tercer, un sexto golpe, antes de que finalmente aterrizará en algo sólido._

_Tierra, verdadera tierra y pasto debajo de su cuerpo. Aire cálido contra sus mejillas derritiendo la escarcha de sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en algo que hacía años no veía: verde. El verde de vida, el verde de árboles y arbustos. Flores extrañas y diversas. El sonido de una cascada cercana._

_Levanta la mirada y ve volar algo por encima de su cabeza. Puede estar viendo mal, pero esta segura que no es un pájaro lo que contrasta con el techo de hielo._

_Si no le doliera tanto el cuerpo, probablemente pensaría que estaba muerta._

_Algo moviéndose entre los arbustos le saca de sus pensamientos. Intenta levantarse, pero ya no puede ni sentarse por el cansancio. Su boca esta seca y no tiene voz para gritar cuando, desde las sombras se asoma algo que no debería existir en lo absoluto. Una criatura que se suponía extinta desde hace miles de años._

_Enormes dientes afilados, cuerpo cubierto de escamas y plumas. Mirada de un depredador hambriento. Uno se convierte en tres; todos acercándose lentamente hacia ella, acorralándola. Preparándose para atacar. Intenta volverse de cristal más, para su horror, no es capaz. Esta demasiado débil y su consciencia se resbala poco a poco junto con la adrenalina._

_No puede hacer nada más que resignarse._

_En silencio ruega, a quien quiera que le escuche, por el bienestar de su madre. Porque ella supiera cuanto la amaba y cuan agradecida estaba por el hecho de que ella no le había abandonado._

_Uno se lanza sobre ella y los otros dos le siguen enseguida. Ninguno llega a tocarla gracias a que algo vuela desde un costado, impactando contra uno de ellos. Los otros detienen su ataque y se vuelven a ver hacia la dirección de la que el objeto, el tronco, provino. Su compañero caído lucha por levantarse, obviamente herido. Un gruñido animal se escucha de entre los árboles._

_Los dos de pie se encogen y se retiran hacia los arbustos, el tercero se levanta y desaparece junto a ellos entre la maleza._

_Una enorme sombra aparece sobre ella. Con temor, ella gira la cabeza para ver. Un hombre enorme con rasgos toscos le observaba curioso. Su ropa parecía ser hecha de la piel de algún animal y su cabello era desaliñado._

_Sus ojos se cierran mientras él se acerca, sus ojos marrones tenían una inocente curiosidad, similar a la que ella tenía antes de todo este asunto._

_Por alguna razón, no siente ningún tipo de amenaza provenir de él. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dice que por ahora esta a salvo, así que se deja llevar por la oscuridad._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, cuando escribí este capitulo desconocía que el Padre de Kole, canónicamente dentro de los cómics, era un científico que experimento en su propia hija y en su esposa.   
> La madre de Kole es completamente OC.


End file.
